Crimson Twilight
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: In 1785, London, all Namine Belacqua wanted to do was get over the grief of her parents' death. One night changed everything as she is trapped in between a web of dark obsession with two seductive vampires who are now out for her blood. Sora/Namine/Roxas
1. Mundane

**Karin: Salutations!**

**Demyx: Goodbye!**

**Axel: No idiot! Salutations means hello!**

**Demyx: It does? Salutations then to the people!**

**Axel: How did a guy like you get into Organization XIII, I will never know**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the game. Heck, I never even dreamed I owned the game!

**Title: **Crimson Twilight

**Rating: **T to M

**Pairings: **Sora/Namine/Roxas, Tifa/Reno, Squall/Kairi/Cloud, Yuffie/Vincent, Axel/Larxene, Hayner/Olette, and others

**Genres: **Supernatural/Romance

**Summary: **AU. In the year of 1785, London, she was an ordinary mundane girl overcoming the grief of her parents' deaths. A ghost in the crowd, she was never noticed nor admired upon. However, one night at a party will change everything. One night at a party begins her spiral into a dark obsession between two seductive vampires out for her blood.

* * *

**Crimson Twilight**

**Chapter One: **

**Mundane**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The year was 1785 in London, England with the weather being on the cloudy side. It was the rainy season in the capital of this proud nation year round and the sun barely shown at all.

The wooden wheels of the carriage beat against the cobble stones as it traveled through the town of London. The atmosphere was gloomy and desolate, yet people were not affected by the depressing environment.

A pair of dull sapphire eyes looked out upon the people in the street on their own business. No one paid her heed for she was just a silent observer. Her carriage was nothing extravagant, being gray and plain, but it did demonstrate her higher middle class status. Fair blonde hair laid three inches past her shoulder with her complexion almost as pale as a ghost.

Her clothes were nothing to be envy of either. She wore a Victorian style dress that hugged her upper body slimly with a dark brown corset hugging her torso under her bosom with a square neckline showing a modest amount of cleavage, the sleeves stopped below her elbows with no designs on them unlike you would see on many noble women. The dress flowed down to a little past her ankles, plain with no special designs or extravagant additions to the dress other than the normal design. The dress itself was a dreary color of greenish gray like the atmosphere in London. On her feet were simple black ballet shoes that women walked around in. On her hands were black fingerless gloves that stopped up to her wrists. The only thing that seemed to have life on the young woman was the silver ring she wore around her neck with a thin silver chain. The small jewel on the ring was a garnet.

Plain and frail—that's what everyone would describe her as. She wasn't excessively beautiful nor was she flirtatious at parties. In fact, she downright hated parties. She found them to be a mundane noisy bore. She only attended them to watch her younger cousin who was the complete opposite of herself—flirtatious, charming, and a rare beauty.

Watching; that seemed to be all she ever did in her seventeen years of life. She was the quiet observer, never once the instigator of actions. She was too responsible and anti-social to indulge herself into something such as flirting and including herself in a conversation that talked of pointless matters.

In all her seventeen years of life, the young woman could never recall herself as being a risk taker. Her life was just one mundane matter after another. Nothing interesting at all. Nothing like what happened in her novels she passed the time reading.

She was a very bookish person. Books seemed to be her only companion for the last three months since her parents had passed on—god bless their souls—and for the first time in months, she would be in the presence of human life again.

Since the young woman was not married nor did she receive lots of money from her parents in their will, she would be living with her aunt, uncle, and younger cousin at their manor.

She wasn't sad about not getting any money from her parents. They were in debt since last year and the young woman doubted that she would've been able to keep the house anyway if she had received any money. No, the only thing that she had was her mother's wedding ring around her neck for a keepsake—to this, the young woman would prefer than money any day.

The carriage continued its trek even after they were out of the small town. It traveled up the path not far from the village. The woman could still see the town when the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the Victorian manor that was to be called her home.

The white manor stood in front of the deep and dreary forest that reeked with silence. Not even ghosts would inhabitant it, she was sure. From the front of the manor she could clearly see the town down the dirt path with no trees in the way. Around the dirt path was dead grass of a plain that was never furnished.

"Namine! It's such a delight to see you!" a cheerful voice exclaimed belonging to a young woman of sixteen with rich auburn hair almost down to her mid back and sparkling violet eyes. Unlike the blonde woman with her plain dreary wardrobe, she wore a beautifully designed robin blue Victorian dress with midnight ballet shoes.

The auburn haired woman embraced the quiet woman with a delighted smile on her beautiful features. She kissed her cheeks before pulling away and looking at her eyes with a gentle smile.

"My dear cousin, how are you this day?" she asked the blonde.

"I am well" the blonde woman spoke for the first time in what seemed like forever. Her voice was quiet and soft, but the auburn haired woman loved the soothing sound of it. "I apologize for making you come out here to greet me, Kairi"

Kairi Heartphilia was a bright and gorgeous young woman living in London all her life. She was the daughter of Tifa Heartphillia—formally part of the Lockhart family and sisters with Namine's mother—and Reno Heartphilia. Both respectful people of society and not one black mark on their reputation. In some ways, Kairi was naïve, just like most of the high class society, but that was what made her a sweetheart and kind to anyone. Something that Namine admired about her dear cousin.

"Oh nonsense!" Kairi waved the older woman off, "I enjoy greeting you! You are my dear cousin after all" she said to Namine.

"You are too kind to someone like me" Namine replied with a smile. Unlike Namien's quiet soothing tone, Kairi's was lively and bubbly. Another grand difference between the two of them. Yet, Namine was glad to have such a joyful person in her life.

"Namine Belacqua! You must not put yourself down like that! You are as important as I am and nothing lesser than that!" Kairi reprimanded her cousin.

Namine Belacqua; that was the name of the quiet observer. Average, plain, and a ghost to society. No one paid her mind and no one noticed her in a crowd. She was someone who fit in with the crowd very well—too well according to her cousin. She was level headed and never really showed emotion. Even when the two were young and she spent her summers at the Belacqua manor, the auburn haired woman never recalled her cousin demonstrating any wild behavior. She was always reading a book under the shade of a tree or sitting on the sidelines watching her as she played in the sunlight. Such as her shy nature.

But even so, Kairi adored her cousin. She was such a nice comfort to the auburn haired woman—like the older sister she never had. Both girls didn't have any siblings so it was only natural that they would portray each other as sisters.

Kairi's healthy skinned hand grasped the pale frail one gently and tugged her inside the Heartphilia manor.

"Come, mother and father have been anxiously awaiting for your arrival all day!" she told Namine. She didn't reply, but Kairi knew that Namine was listening.

"The color looks well on you" Namine said all of a sudden referring to Kairi's dress. Blue was her favorite color and she often wore it before the death of her beloved parents. Kairi smiled at the compliment. She wore the color especially for Namine.

Silence then rained between the two girls as they walked through the manor towards the sitting room. No conversations were spoken nor was any attempted to be brought up. It was nice and comfortable to which the blonde woman enjoyed immensely.

Kairi didn't want to push her cousin into talking when she didn't want to. It was shocking to see her in such dreary colors, but the woman didn't make a fuss. Namine was, after all, still grieving the loss of her parents. It was only natural she would dress in dark dreary colors to show that she was still mourning.

The sitting room was filled with emerald green furniture. The rug was a rich mahogany with the walls being a dark violet color. Paintings with gold frames hung around the sitting room and a huge fire place was sitting across the room from the wooden doors Namine and Kairi entered through.

A woman in her early thirties sat at one of the couches with a cup of tea and biscuits sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the couch and chairs. The years were generous to her for she was very beautiful with dark long tresses of brown. She was dressed in a fine-looking gold Victorian dress that was also more extravagant than the blonde's. Her stunning ruby eyes lit up when she spotted the two women.

"Namine Belacqua!" she cried out in joy. She rose from her seat and approached the blonde woman. "My dear niece! It's been so long! My, you have grown into a stunning flower" the woman complimented her.

"I thank you for your kindness. You too are a stunning woman as always, dear aunt" Namine replied with a polite smile. The woman smiled at her manners and stroked her hair. She then pulled the younger woman into her arms.

"Every day that passes, I see my lovely sister in you more and more. Please, treat our home like yours for we welcome you without any strings attached" the woman told Namine and let go of her.

"You are too kind" Namine replied.

"Ah! Of course we still have the library and most of your favorite novels are in there! I hope you find it to your liking!" the woman told her niece knowing that she still adored the written words of books.

"I am sure that I will" Namine said with gratitude. Due to her parents' debts, she was not allowed to keep any of her precious books. It was a shame to leave them but at least her aunt had made sure that she would be comfortable here in London.

"Mother, where is father?" Kairi asked. Her mother, Tifa Heartphilia, turned to her daughter to answer her inquiry.

"Your father had business, but he regrets not being able to greet his niece" Tifa said to them apologetically. Namine shook her head.

"It is quite alright; I understand that uncle has things to do" Namine told her aunt. Tifa nodded in appreciation.

"However, he will be back by supper to dine with us" Tifa said to the two women.

"I am excited to see him" Namine said with a tender smile. Tifa and Kairi smiled back at her. They were glad to see the woman smiling since the death of her parents.

It was a tragic death to be sure. They were traveling home from a trip up to the bank in the next town—since theirs didn't have a bank—to discuss the matter of their debts. However, it being very late and the path traveled through the woods, the carriage was attacked and not even the coachman survived.

They were found the next morning. Skin as white as snow and lifeless. All warmth was gone from their bodies leaving an ice cold chill only belonging to the dead. No one could explain it how they had died. The carriage was in perfect condition while the bodies looked to be unharmed except the two tiny holes in each victim's neck. The only answer the authorities could provide was death by impalement if the holes were any indication.

But that wasn't the worst part. It was the fact that each victim had so much horror in their eyes. Their expressions were that of fear. They were downright terrified before their deaths. Since then, no one dared to go near the forest in Namine's town.

However, it just so happens that that road was the only road leading out of her town to London so naturally the young woman had to take it. And yet, here she was safe and sound. Not that she doubted the forest to be dangerous. Nonethesless, she was glad that she wasn't there at night to experience the horrible death her parents had.

"Dear cousin, you must be tired. Please allow me to escort you to your room" Kairi said to Namine.

"Yes, I will alert you when it is supper" Tifa agreed with Kairi. Namine nodded and curtsied along with Kairi. Then they both departed from the sitting room to go to Namine's room.

**--**

It wasn't the most extravagant thing, but it was elegant. For that, Namine was grateful. It seemed they knew she was more comfortable with the simple things.

The room was a dark maroon and big enough for Namine to easily run around in with a four poster bed with midnight blue and silver covers. The curtains over and beside the bed were a creamy white with the wood holding the curtains up were a dark shade of brown. The rug didn't cover the whole wooden floor, only the middle of the room. It was extraordinary with its magnificent designs mixed with reds, whites, greens, golds, and grays. Off to the side of the bed were large windows looking out into the forest. Nothing could be seen in that dark domain, but it gave off a peaceful aura to Namine that soothed her mourning.

"Mother thought that you would love this room" Kairi spoke out. "The quiet atmosphere will allow you some peace in mind" she told Namine smiling.

"I like it very much. Thank you" Namine replied with a small smile. She walked over to the desk by the windows and ran her fingers tentatively across it. The texture was smooth and cool under her fingers.

"Mother also thought you might like a desk too. She knows how much you love to read" Kairi gave off a giggle. "In my opinion, that's probably the only thing that will keep you from sleeping in the library" Namine lips lifted at that.

"Yes, I probably would've spent my nights in the library reading if I didn't have a desk in here to read at" Namine told her cousin.

"Well, I suppose I will leave you to your rest" Kairi said and headed for the door. Her hand touched the doorknob before looking back at Namine. "It was a pleasure to see you again, sweet Namine. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends" and with that, Kairi had departed from Namine's new room.

Once her cousin was gone, Namine turned towards the window looking into the forest. Above the trees she could see the horizon of the sky. In the distance, she saw some orange and pink from the upcoming twilight. It was a nice difference from the gray clouds in London.

Twilight was Namine's most favorite time of the day. The time where day and night join together as day is leaving and night takes over. The clashes of colors and the sun glowing beyond the horizon was glorious. Twilight was such a beautiful time of day in Namine's old town where she could see it clearly without the influence of the gray clouds London has to offer.

Another thing that Namine enjoyed about twilight was that it was everything she wasn't. It was beautiful, she was average; it was bright, she was dim; it was amazing, she was plain. It was extraordinary, she was mundane.

Sometimes she wished she was like twilight. If she was twilight, perhaps people would notice her.

But she wasn't, she was a dull cloudy day. Too mundane to be twilight.

Twilight was something she could never be.

* * *

**Karin: Okay, there's the first chapter! Hope that you all enjoyed it! Don't worry though; things will get more interesting in the next chapter, okay? **

**Axel; When are we showing up? **

**Demyx: Actually, I think we're minor characters in this one**

**Axel: What?! **

**Demyx: I said we're only minor characters in this one. Do you need your hearing checked Axel? **

**Axel: No! I heard you. I just couldn't believe what you said**

**Karin: It's not like you guys will only show up once, but you won't be in the story right away either**

**Axel and Demyx: Erm… I guess that's okay. **

**Axel: Better than only showing up once**

**Karin: See, not so bad. Besides, until then, you can be in the author's notes with me**

**Demyx: that makes me feel better author-chan! **

**Karin: Good. Please be kind enough to leave a review. Until next time everyone! **

**See ya next time! **


	2. Fire

Crimson Twilight

**Karin: Okay, here's chapter two everyone! **

**Demyx: I'm so excited. Where's the popcorn?**

**Axel: Not here**

**Karin: Somebody go get some**

**Demyx: Not me!**

**Axel: I'm not doing it!**

**Karin: Rock, paper, scissors!**

**Karin, Axel, Demyx: **_**(does rock paper scissors)**_

**Karin and Demyx: Yes! We won!**

**Axel: Dammit, be right back. Don't start without me! **_**(leaves)**_

**Demyx: We starting without him? **

**Karin: Oh yeah. Hope everyone enjoys! **

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. No owning of Kingdom Hearts at all.

**Title: **Crimson Twilight

**Rating: **T to M

**Pairings: **Sora/Namine/Roxas, Tifa/Reno, Squall/Kairi/Cloud, Yuffie/Vincent, Axel/Larxene, Hayner/Olette, and others

**Genres: **Supernatural/Romance

**Summary: **AU. In the year of 1785, London, she was an ordinary mundane girl overcoming the grief of her parents' deaths. A ghost in the crowd, she was never noticed nor admired upon. However, one night at a party will change everything. One night at a party begins her spiral into a dark obsession between two seductive vampires out for her blood.

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter One:**

**Cbb- **Congrats on being this story's first reviewer! It's okay that the review wasn't long. It's the fact that you even reviewed made me happy. I hope you like chapter two.

**.Nana Potato.- **Why would I want to escape you, Nana-chan? You're incredibly awesome! It always makes me smile to see your reviews. I'm so happy you reviewed this story. Anyway, I think Namine's parents will be Cloud and Areith. What do you think? I'm very pleased to see that this story had caught you eye. Also, I love the name you came up for the Sora/Namine/Roxas love triangle. RoMiRa—completely ingenious! Give yourself a pat on the back and a cookie. I give you an orange soda for being so creative.

**Water Blue Panda- **I am very touched that you believe my story deserves more credit. I hope you continue to enjoy yourself as the story continues on.

* * *

**Crimson Twilight **

**Chapter Two:**

**Fire**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_October 30, 1785_

_A week has passed since my stay at London began. My dear cousin has not tired of my company for her bubbly smile continues to persuade me to leave my room to accompany her on her outings. As for my dear aunt and uncle, they too are very kind to me. I cannot put into words my gratitude for their patience on my part. _

_The town is very lovely. Despite the lack of color and gloomy weather, the people are very friendly. I especially enjoy visiting the book shop on Fleet Street. The owner's company is quite enjoyable. It's also a very pleasing place to read. _

_Today I will be visiting the harbor…_

"Oh Namine, you'll love the harbor! Lots of good-looking men are there! Why just the other day I saw this one man—"

Namine had pretty much tuned her out as Kairi went on about handsome men. She figured Kairi and her were just at that age where boys and parties would be the center of the universe.

To be honest, she wasn't surprised when suitors had come during the week to woo her lovely cousin. Since her family was not bothered by this, it could only mean that it was a normal occurrence. Kairi was at martial age after all. It wasn't really much of a discovery to see men trying to court her.

Kairi was a striking woman. She was everything a man could want. At times, her sweet cousin tried to ward some of her suitors to Namine—who joined their tea sessions on her cousin's request—but none could be swayed. Sure, they thought Namine was attractive, but Kairi was better. Why settle for second best when you could have the auburn haired beauty?

But her cousin was not vain—to which Namine was proud of. She didn't think she could tolerate Kairi like that. It pleased her to see that Kairi still contained her manners and was polite to people no matter what status. Bless her dear cousin's soul.

"Namine! Have you heard a thing I said?"

Namine was jolted out of her musings to face the auburn haired maiden's gaze. Kairi didn't look angry to see her cousin zoning out on her. In fact, she was giving her an apologetic smile.

"I am afraid I am boring you?" she inquired to the blonde.

"I apologize" Namine said sincerely. Kairi shook her head the smile still present.

"No, I should apologize. I should know better not to go on about men what with all the visitors we have been having at the house" Kairi replied.

"Excuse me, I am not used to teas with suitors" Namine said. Kairi's eyes widened at that.

"Why not? I was sure that you would have suitors knocking down your door!" she seemed truly shocked at this. To Kairi, Namine was a very beautiful girl. Why couldn't men see that?

"It seems that I am not appealing in men's eyes" Namine told her with a gentle smile. "However, you seem to outshine everyone to which I glow with pride for"

Kairi blushed at the compliment. To receive a compliment from her surrogate sister was an honor to her. To think, Namine thought she was beautiful when she herself was a good-hearted and humble person.

"I thank you for your kindness" Kairi said smiling. She kissed Namine's cheek in appreciation. Namine softy smiled and followed her cousin as they walked along the harbor.

"It smells like fish" Namine said all of a sudden. Kairi giggled at that.

"Of course, Namine. It's a harbor" Kairi giggled some more.

…_it was very enjoyable to be there with my cousin. The people there were very generous and good-hearted. _

_Even though it's not like my old home, I am finding myself adjusting very well to London. _

_-Namine Belacqua_

**--**

"Oh my, tomorrow is all hallows eve is it not?" Tifa asked as they all ate at the dinner table. Like the rest of the house, the dinning hall was elegant fit for a noble's home.

"Yes, I cannot wait to take Namine to the ball tomorrow" Kairi replied with a tone of excitement. This caught Namine's attention.

"Ball?" she asked her relatives.

"It's just something that everyone's been waiting for since the start of the summer season" her dear uncle replied. His red hair was spiked up a little and he wore the casual noblemen wear.

"I am afraid I do not follow, uncle" Namine said to him.

"Well, a ball is being held by the Darkheart family at town hall tomorrow in celebration of Hallows Eve, my dear" Tifa explained to her.

"Darkheart?" Namine questioned. She never heard of the Darkheart family. Kairi grinned as she began telling her blonde cousin about the Darkheart family.

"They're a very mysterious noble family that host a masquerade every hallows eve. Even then, you'd be very lucky to catch a glimpse of them since with all the people that attend it. Nonetheless, it's rumored that they're very handsome" she ended with a giddy giggle.

"How come I have never seen their manor?" Namine inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please niece, not you too" her uncle moaned out. Tifa discreetly flicked a carrot at him.

"It's because it's in the forest" Kairi responded ignoring her parents. "Why anyone would live there I have no idea, but it seems like they stay there all year round except when the masque comes"

"Hmm, well, that is their business I suppose" Namine replied with a tiny shrug and continued with dinner. She squashed her curiosity in order to have some peace in mind.

"You spoil my fun, cousin" Kairi teased out. "But still, you are accompanying me" she told Namine.

"I am regretful to say, but I do not wish to go to some ball" Namine said.

"If only more women were like you, dear niece" her uncle Reno Heartphilia praised out. "It would be less costly on my bank account"

"Father/Dear!" shouted the two Heartphilia women simultaneously in outrage.

"Oh come, Namine! Be my date" Kairi pleaded the young woman.

"You have suitors for that" Namine replied. She was stubborn, Kairi sighed. "You are a grown woman and do not need me to keep watch over you" she explained to the auburn haired woman.

"But what if a suitor oversteps their boundaries?" Kairi tried to sway her.

"I would think you would not want me to see that" Namine deadpanned.

"But I want you to meet my friends" Kairi replied. "They are anxious to meet you. Please, dear cousin, for me?" she beseeched her.

Tifa and Reno turned to look at Namine's expression. They wondered if she would cave in or not. Usually, it was hard to say no to Kairi after all. The girl was a determined little thing.

"…very well. Nevertheless, I will only come as your chaperone" Namine replied to her. Kairi beamed at her.

"That is fine. I already found you a dress and mask to wear. You will look lovely" Kairi told her with excitement.

Tifa and Reno shared a smile. It seemed that even Namine couldn't say no to Kairi at times.

**--**

Namine let out a sigh as she gazed upon herself in the mirror. Her wardrobe consisted of an ebony Victorian dress that went off her shoulders with an modest show of cleavage, a pitch black corset over her bosom and across her abdomen hugging her torso. The dress flowed down to her ankles with black ballet shoes the same shade of black as the corset. The sleeves of the dress were transparent ebony reaching past her elbows loosely. Little silver designs were on the hem of the sleeves in the shape of lilies. Her black fingerless gloves were placed on her hands from the first day she arrived to London and her mother's wedding ring was around her neck ending to the middle top of her chest. Her pale blonde hair was pulled into a bun in the back of her head with a black ribbon.

Her sapphire eyes drifted to look at her mask. It was pitch black like her corset and it only covered around her eyes and upper nose. Nothing special except for the silver designs of lilies on each side of the mask to match with her dress.

_I should not be even going to parties at all, _Namine thought to herself with sorrow. The death of her parents was still a fresh wound. She didn't feel right going to a party when she was in the middle of her grief. However, she didn't want her cousin to go non-chaperoned either. She didn't feel comfortable with herself to leave her cousin just with her friends. From what Kairi tells her of them, she didn't really judge them as taking care of Kairi material.

A knock at the door startled the young woman from her musings. She turned to see Tifa peeking in from the doorway. She smiled when she saw Namine.

"You look stunning" Tifa told her as she approached Namine.

"I thank you" Namine replied with a curtsy. Tifa placed her hands on Namine's shoulders once she stood straight again. Namine looked at her with inquiry.

"I should be the one to thank you. You have agreed to take my daughter's request even though you are in grief" Tifa replied smiling gently at her like a mother would. She did indeed think of Namine like her daughter.

"My grief is not as important as your daughter's happiness" Namine told her.

"Your kindness astounds me and warms my heart" the older woman told her. "Perhaps I may impose on your kindness once more?" she inquired.

"You may" Namine said.

"I would like you too to enjoy yourself. Even if it is not something that you would like, I believe that something exciting will come into your life whether you like it or not" Tifa said to her niece.

"I doubt anything exciting would happen to someone like myself, but I will try to enjoy myself for your sake" Namine replied.

Tifa smiled at her in tenderness. She was so much like her mother. Her mother was very humble as well and a little cynical at times. Yet, she was a caring individual and put others priorities before her own.

"You are truly like my dear sister, down to the personality. She too didn't believe nothing exciting would happen to her" Tifa began. Namine looked at her in shock. Her bubbly mother was never cynical as long as she had known her.

"Of course, that was before she met your father" Tifa winked at her. "After she met him, it was like all her downers just flew out the window. She was the happiest woman in the world. It only fueled her happiness when she had you" her aunt said smiling.

Namine found herself returning the smile.

"I thank you for that. It has touched me to have you say good things about my mother"

"Now come, we do not want to keep Kairi waiting for her escort" Tifa let out a giggle and kissed her niece's cheeks before sending her out the door.

Namine saw Kairi at the foot of the stairs standing in the entrance hall waiting for her. She cleared her throat to gain her attention. When Kairi looked up at her, she beamed.

"Oh Namine, you look beautiful!" Kairi praised.

"True, but I believe you outshine me as usual, my dear" Namine smiled at her.

Indeed, Kairi was very beautiful. Her pink satin Victorian dress went down to her ankles elegantly. Many gold designs of roses were woven into the dress and her crimson mask. Around her torso was a crimson corset the same color as her mask along with the crimson ballet shoes on her delicate feet. Her rich auburn hair was up in a French twist and her violet eyes sparkled while gazing at her cousin.

"Your praises are heart warming to my soul" the auburn haired woman smiled appreciatively. Once Namine reached the bottom of the stairs, she held out her arm for her cousin to take.

"Shall we?" she asked. Kairi giggled and hooked her arm with Namine's.

"Yes, I believe that we shall" she told the blonde.

"Have a joyful time" Tifa said with a smile.

"I shall have her back by eleven" Namine told Tifa. Kairi began to make protests.

"But Namine, we have to stay at least until after _twelve_" Kairi whined. To this, Namine raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? As your escort, I should bring you back before twelve" Namine said to her younger cousin.

"Because there is a rumor that something amazing will happen to you at the stroke of midnight on all Hallows Eve" Kairi giggled.

"I suppose that something happens to every person?" Namine inquired amused.

"Oh fine! I just desire to stay until after twelve! Are you pleased now?" Kairi asked annoyed as Namine had not believed her bogus lie. "The last dance is always something to remember"

"Very well, but we will leave right after you have your midnight dance! Are we clear?" Namine asked her. Kairi nodded happily and tugged her to the carriage that would be taking them to Town Hall.

**--**

Kairi entered the Town Hall excitedly with a bounce in her step as Namine walked slowly behind her. The blonde's sapphire eyes were too busy looking up into the night sky where the full harvest moon—the clouds were gracious enough to disappear for the night—shined brightly, yet eerie at the same time. It made Namine shudder just looking at it. In the back of her mind, she wished that the clouds had indeed chosen to stay with them that night. The moon gave her a sense of forbidding; as if something were to occur that night that would scar her forever.

"Come, Namine! You are missing the fun!" Kairi laughed and began pulling Namine up the steps leading into town hall. However, Namine was still preoccupied staring at the ominous glow of the moon as if it was daring her to look away from it with consequences if she did. It's mysterious and creepy aura swept her away until she was completely inside the building.

And just like that, the trace was broken. Namine shuddered having come back to reality. The sense of forbidding stayed with her as Kairi dragged her through the hall towards the ballroom.

The mahogany doors opened revealing the mass of elegant and graceful people dressed gorgeously and magnificently dancing. Colors of all kind swept the ballroom as the poised postures of their dancing maintained.

Other people were chatting while holding wine glasses. The mood was rapturous and euphoric with not a gloomy face in sight. Women waved their fans flirtatiously as men tried to court them and the older guests' faces were flushed from wine as they told stories of their youth.

Namine's eyes shined with wonderment having never seen a gathering like this. All thoughts of her premonition faded away and filled it with bewilderment for her first masque.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Kairi asked her.

"Yes, indeed it is" Namine replied still in awe. Abruptly, she felt Kairi yank her towards a group of young women around their age. They were giggling good-heartedly at an anecdote one woman was telling. Each of them was dressed brightly and sophisticatedly.

"Greetings ladies," Kairi welcomed them. "How are we this evening?" she questioned.

"Splendid" a girl with copper light brown hair replied. Her clover green eyes sparked with joy. She was probably the youngest out of the group being at fourteen, Namine observed.

"Yes, everything was done perfectly" the black haired one with warm brown eyes said. "It was well worth the wait for this" she told Kairi. Her age was probably the same as Namine—seventeen.

"Kairi, who is that with you?" the girl with emerald green eyes and long chocolate brown hair down to her mid back asked as she noticed Namine standing there. The other two then looked upon her as well making her the center of their attention.

Namine felt her face heat up as she turned her sapphire eyes to the designed carpet. In the middle of these unfamiliar women, she felt herself being sized up and failing miserably to gain approval. They were all dressed bright and colorful while her appearance was gloomy and somewhat dull compared to them. Even their beings were much more appeasing to look at than her own.

"Oh! Forgive my rudeness!" Kairi said sincerely. "This is my dear cousin, Namine Belacqua" she introduced Namine happily.

All the attention was making her dizzy, Namine thought. She pleaded for something to break the tension as she felt these beautiful nymphs' stares.

It seemed as if her prayers were heard by someone for the girl with emerald eyes the same age as Kairi smiled kindly at her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Namine. Kairi has told us so much about you" she said to Namine. The blonde could see clearly that she was sincere. "I am told that you enjoy books like I do. Perhaps we could get together to discuss our opinions sometime?" she suggested.

"I would find that to be very joyful Ms…?" Namine ended realizing that she did not know this woman's name.

"Oh! I apologize. I am Olette Lovett" the woman, Olette, smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you" she curtsied to Namine.

"I as well" Namine replied and curtsied. The other two didn't say anything until Kairi cleared her throat. Unlike Olette, Namine felt the hostility and unwelcome with these two.

"Pleasure, Ms. Belacqua. I am Yuffie Valentine" the black haired one said and curtsied. The youngest did the same.

"Selphie Tilmitt" the youngest said. Out of mannerism, Namine curtsied back. It seemed that these two didn't like her presence.

"So, Selphie, what were you talking about before we arrived?" Kairi asked. It was then that Selphie and Yuffie were distracted from Namine and went into what Kairi had missed.

**--**

Namine wasn't sure how much time has passed but eventually she found herself without the four women she was in the company of due to gentlemen asking for a dance. Since all four women had departed to dance, Namine had gone for a sip of wine. She didn't really like the stuff but it was better than just standing around.

She sighed from her position at the wall having lost sight of her charge and her friends. Truth be told, the only one she enjoyed the company of was Ms. Lovett. Mrs. Valentine and Ms. Tilmitt seemed too put off with her somewhat plain appearance and gloomy personality.

Her sapphire eyes were hidden behind closed lids as she took another sip. The sweet yet bitter liquid slid down her throat refreshing her dry mouth. Another sigh escaped her parted lips.

"Is it trouble to ask the lady for a dance?" a voice startled her from her thoughts.

Namine opened her eyes and was immediately shocked to see a male of possibly eighteen standing before her. His hand was outstretched towards her with a devious smile plastered on his handsome face. No, handsome wouldn't even come close to describing him.

He was dressed in elegant and simple Victorian clothes dark colored as her own. A dark blue mask was present over around his eyes and upper nose giving Namine a view of his perfectly angled pale features. Golden blonde spikes were a top his hand and Namine couldn't help but think absentmindedly that the shade suited him.

But the most striking thing about this man was his eyes. They practically glowed with their vibrant azure color. She felt herself drowning in his gaze as he looked upon her—and only her. It made her knees feel weak from the intensity of his gaze upon her frail form.

He was truly mystifying.

Finally finding her voice, Namine spoke out.

"It seems you have mistaken me for someone else, kind sir, for I cannot believe that you are asking a question such as that to someone such as me" Namine said with surprise in her tone. He chuckled—his laugh sounding like glorious music to her.

"No, I believe you are the one to be mistaken, milady. For I am asking for a dance from the woman with blonde hair in front of me" he replied smiling.

"I am afraid to say that I have two left feet" Namine replied desperate to get out of his dazzling presence before she fainted from lack of oxygen in her lungs. Even so, what she said was the truth. She wasn't really a good dancer.

"Then I will just have to led you skillfully" he replied without missing a beat.

Seeing that he was not going to give up, Namine placed down her wine glass somewhere and took his awaiting hand in dismay. His smooth skin against her own caused a small shiver to go down her spine from contact.

The man just continued smiling and led her to the dance floor silently. Once they were within the crowd of spinning graceful dancers, he positioned himself and her, and began leading them in a waltz slowly yet elegantly.

He was indeed very skilled, Namine had to admit. The mysterious man had successfully led her in a waltz without her screwing up at all. He wasn't even looking at his feet unlike herself who couldn't even bring herself to look at anything else in fear that she would make a mistake as usual.

"You're a natural" warm breath whispered in her ear. Namine felt her face heat up from the intimate gesture. Surely an action too bold for a stranger. "But perhaps you would do better if you weren't looking at your feet" he suggested. His lips were way too close to her ear for comfort.

"I-I think t-that to be unwise, good sir" she stuttered out not used to being so close with a male of non relation. "I will probably crush your feet as soon as I do so" she squeaked out.

This earned a chuckle from him once more. Namine felt herself boil inside as he was taunting her. Her sapphire eyes finally left her feet to glare up at him. She was too absorbed in her spite to be memorized by his handsome features.

"It is not polite to laugh at a lady when she feels most uncomfortable, sir" Namine told him with a tone of distain. It seemed the shock of being close to a male was wearing off and her annoyance has filled the spot.

"Forgive me, dear lady" he gave her an apologetic smile. "It was just that I find it odd that you are more concerned with stepping on my feet than making a good impression" he explained. To this Namine let out a snort.

"Well I believe I should be more concerned with causing you harm instead of earning your charm, shouldn't I?" she asked him with a skeptical gaze. He smiled amused at her in reply.

"Dear lady, I believe that you are a thief of some sort" he told her. This caused Namine to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how is that, good sir?" she beseeched him. She was shocked when he brought the hand he was holding near his lips gently removing her glove as he did so. He kissed her knuckles softly letting Namine feel his warm gentle lips against her frail skin.

"Because dear lady," he said and turned her hand over slowly and kissed her palm tenderly erupting butterflies in her stomach, "I believe you are stealing my heart away"

He kissed her palm once more. This time more lingering yet still gentle. The spot where his lips touched felt like they were on fire. The burning sensation was not painful, but it was a very odd and strange sensation.

"How can you say a thing like that when you do not even know my name?" Namine asked him curiously. Her hand still hovered a little bit from his lips. If Namine had moved her hand at that moment, she would be caressing his cheek.

"Then perhaps you be so inclined to tell me your name" he answered her. His gaze never once wavered from her face. It was so intense that Namine had to remind herself of her grief in order to stay away from losing herself.

"I believe you are too friendly for someone you have just met" Namine replied while furrowing her brows. Who knows what could happen if she told this mysterious yet handsome gentleman her name. She didn't think she could take being in his presence any longer for fear she might fall victim to his charm.

"Dear lady, I have prevented you from making a fool of yourself and given you a dance. Do you not think that giving me the pleasure of knowing the name of the lady I've saved from such embarrassment is enough?" he implored her. A frown was set upon his beautiful face.

Namine felt herself sigh in irritation. Why was she being so difficult anyway? All she had to do was just give him her name and be done with it. Besides, he probably would never see her again after this or most likely forget about her. What harm could it do?

"Very well then," Namine said with a frown upon her features. "I am Namine Belacqua" she introduced herself with a glare. No curtsy or pleasure to meet you followed. The proper behaviorism and manners washed out of her when she had the tendency to be angry.

His breath-taking smile was back on his face. He separated them from his intimate hold on her and bowed gracefully. His lips placed themselves on her knuckles once more.

"Well then, Ms. Belacqua, it was a pleasure to meet you, but I am afraid I must take my leave. I pray we meet again in the near future" he said. And just like that, he turned and disappeared into the crowd of people leaving Namine to stare after him blankly.

**--**

_Where is Kairi? _Namien asked herself annoyed at both her missing cousin and herself for losing her missing cousin. What was she doing? She was Kairi's chaperone for Christ's sake! Last time she checked, chaperones do not lose sight of their charge.

Though, she supposed she would find Kairi soon. It was nearing midnight and she didn't doubt she would find her cousin either on the dance floor with a suitor or observing for the right suitor to dance with her.

Namine's eyes drooped a little from exhaustion. Her tired eyes searching for her charge among the dancers or people mingling. She was quite tired and her night remained uneventful besides the mysterious and forward gentleman.

Namine desperately tried to kill the flush rising up her cheeks. She still felt the sensation of fire on her hand where he kissed. His soft lips caressing her skin like gentle flames. Even after the contact was long broken, the tiny flames still whispered and played across her palm and knuckles.

The young woman shook her head to rid of such thoughts. For now, Kairi was her top priority. And like before, Namine told herself that the odds of meeting that man again were slim to none. She shouldn't absorb herself in such petty matters when she had more important things to think about.

_Dear mother and father in heaven, I pray that you forgive me for getting sidetracked like that, _Namine looked up to the ceiling in regret as if she felt her parents eyes looking at her accusingly for forgetting about their passing to indulge herself in useless matters such as this party and that handsome, beautiful boy.

Then, a flash of auburn caught the corner of her eye making Namine snap her head in that direction. Her sapphire eyes swept over to where she saw the flash of auburn only to be greeted with another flicker of her cousin's rich auburn hair once more.

Leaving the safe haven of the wall and stepping into the mass of dancers, Namine made her way towards the direction she had witnessed a sight of her cousin. Maneuvering through the dancing couples without ruining the refined serenity of their pattern was very difficult on her part. She clumsily avoided being bumped into, but she had brushed up against some couples by accident causing them to glare at her.

A dancing couple was heading straight into her and Namine quickly scurried out of the way. Consequently, this action caused her to lose her footing and she was about to fall over onto the shining polished marble floor.

And yet, the impact never arrived. She was grabbed firmly yet gently and set into a standing position. She felt herself then spin out and back into the person who caught her as he led her into a waltz.

"That was most certainly close. You all right, love?" a male's voice asked her. His voice concerned and sounding like velvet against her ears.

Her sapphire eyes snapped opened to gaze into striking azure eyes. Namine's mind clicked thinking it was the gentleman from before, but something stopped her from saying that. Somehow, his voice was different from the man's she met earlier, yet it was still attractive and luring.

Her eyes then saw the white mask around his eyes and upper nose. His hair was a chestnut brown being spikier than the gentleman before him. Her eyes then drifted down tracing his beautiful features being perfectly angled like the man who preceded him. On his body he wore dark Victorian clothes making him seem much more elegant and poised. A handsome smile was on his face taking her breath away.

"…fine. I thank you, kind sir" Namine replied at last. He laughed sounding like splendid music making her flush from humiliation. Why must it be that she makes a fool of herself in front of such beautiful people?

"It is no problem" he replied turning her for another spin. Once Namine was back in his arms, she looked over to where she saw a glimpse of her cousin. However, the speck of auburn was long gone.

"I am sorry, but I must excuse myself" Namine told the man. He looked to be eighteen she concluded in her mind. "I am looking for someone you see" she explained.

"Is it a suitor?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. A frown was set on his features.

"No! Nothing of the sort! I am just here to chaperone my dear cousin, sir" she replied with a shameful blush. As if she would ever go to a party with a suitor!

His smile appeared at that statement. He then pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. Namine's flush doubled in color at the closeness. A sense of déjà vu flooding her senses.

"Good" he whispered to her. She felt the smile still present on his face as his breath tickled her ear. "Because I would not have let you go anyway" he told her.

"Surely you will have to sometime" Namine replied in a skeptical tone. "After all, this is the last dance" she told him. He chuckled at that.

"Yes, indeed it is" he said. "And since this ball is nearing its end, perhaps you would humor me for a bit?" he beseeched her.

"But I cannot, for my cousin will be needing me" she replied. Nonetheless, it seemed the brunette wasn't going to let her leave his hold. "Kind sir, it seems that you refuse to grant my request" Namine said to him.

The man laughed fully at her blank stare. A charming smiled on his handsome face.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear, it Juliet; for I never saw true beauty until this night" he replied to her statement.

Namine's face flushed red immediately recognizing the lad was quoting Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Oh dear, she used more blood vessels tonight than in her entire lifetime!

"Forgive me sir, but I do not believe your eyesight is very accurate for I do not compare to the beauty of Shakespeare's Juliet Capulet" Namine replied.

"I'm surprised. Not many women know about Shakespeare" her partner said astonished. Namine had to shyly smile at that.

"He was a brilliant man. However, I am afraid that I enjoy _Hamlet_ much more than _Romeo and Juliet_. Still, it was a very touching tale" Namine explained.

"Ah yes, truly touching" he agreed with her looking into her sapphire eyes unwaveringly. "But I am afraid that my eyesight is perfectly normal, milady, but indeed you do have a point. Juliet is beautiful but she pales in comparison to your beauty" her partner smiled at her.

"If I may profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, Juliet," he was back to quoting making Namine smile at his somewhat childlike behavior. "My lips ready stand smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" he ended with an intense gaze. She felt his thumb caress the back of her hand as they waltzed.

"Again, kind sir, you must have mistaken for my name is not Juliet" Namine smiled in good humor. He pretended to look embarrassed and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah yes! How rude of myself! Perhaps you could tell me your name so that I will be able to pledge to the right lady" he suggested to her.

"Indeed I shall. I am Namine Belacqua" she told him completely missing the fact that she gave her name to two complete strangers. It seemed her love for books had made her forget her caution. "Ay, lips that they must use in prayer, kind sir" she quoted.

He smiled gently and neared her face. His held on her tightened, but it didn't hurt. Namine raised an eyebrow at these actions but didn't speak.

"Then, dear saint" he whispered, his warm breath fanning her cheeks teasingly. Namine felt the butterflies come back again at full force. Whether it was the tingling in her stomach or his abnormal closeness that was making her dizzy, she wasn't sure now.

"Let lips do what hands do" he whispered.

And just like that, his lips were on top of hers making her eyes widen and her entire body feel like she was in an incinerator. His lips were surprisingly warm and gently caressed her own. The fire she felt dancing around her lips in a passionate ballet. His hold on her was firm and intimately affectionate at the same time. She was now sure that it was indeed his tender lips that were making her dizzy.

Namine felt her knees wobble from his chaste and lingering kiss. He separated them slowly before caressing her lips once more. It felt like her mind had completely shut down on her at this point.

Finally, she felt a little nip on her lips making her squeak before he pulled himself away grinning playfully.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged" he quoted.

He turned around then, leaving a gaping Namine in his wake. The flames from his kiss still tickling her. She placed her fingers delicately on her lips, as if she wasn't sure if her virgin lips had indeed lost their purity.

A tiny indent was there where he had nipped her bottom lip. The hole wasn't noticeable, but it was still there.

"Namine! There you are!" Kairi said as she appeared beside her cousin who was just standing in the middle of the dance floor. "I have been looking all over for you! Were you not the one that said we had to leave right after the last dance? Come, we shall go home and rest now" Kairi told her cousin and led her away to the carriage.

**--**

A dejected sigh escaped his lips as he stood in the dark empty entrance hall of his home. Only two torches were lit while everything else was darkness. Darkness in which he and the other occupant of the house both enjoy.

"You're back I see" a voice brought him from his thoughts. He looked up to see a handsome blonde boy with less spikier hair from himself and identical azure eyes.

"Yes, had a little bit of a hold up" he replied to the blonde. "Although it was a very pleasant hold up if I do say so myself" he grinned at the male.

"So I'm guessing you smelt it too" the blonde stated rather than questioned. Their sense of smell was very accurate after all.

To this, the brunette nodded.

"Of course! It was richer than wine! I've never smelt something so delicious in my whole life! I didn't even think something so good existed!" the brunette replied. The blonde smiled at that.

"It is a rarity. I will say that much" the blonde said.

"And such a pretty little thing too. She was indeed too adorable for words" the brunette mused out as he remembered his encounter with the masked woman. He licked his lips as he thought about her sweet soft lips against his own. "Tasted good too"

At that statement, the blonde raised an eyebrow in anger.

"You _tasted _her?" he asked with a tone of indignation. The brunette just waved him off with a hand.

"Not what you're thinking, of course. Get your mind out of such impurities" the brunette told him grinning causing the blonde to glare at him.

"I meant did you bite her?" he asked the brunette and then muttering something along with lines of "you're the one who's the pervert"

"No, of course not. I would not overstep my boundaries when I know you have your eye on her too" the brunette told him sincerely. "However, I did mark her and you should do the same soon, before someone else comes and takes her from us" the brunette told the blonde seriously.

"I will. Don't get yourself in a bunch" the blonde told him crossing his arms. The brunette smiled in apology.

"Forgive me, but my impatience for our new pet is very thin" he told the blonde. "It seems that once I tasted her, I can't seem to stop myself from wanting more"

"If she tastes as good as you say, just think about how her blood will taste" the blonde said to the brunette licking his lips. He could hardly contain himself from trying to bite their prey as they waltzed. Her scent was just too intoxicating to their senses. Everything about her intoxicated him.

"Or how she would be in bed" the brunette grinned impishly. To that the blonde whacked him on the head. If he could, he would be blushing ten shades of red by now.

"Oh come on! I know you're thinking about having her in your bed too!" the brunette whined. The blonde just switched his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. Curse him for knowing his mind too well!

"Perhaps we should concentrate on her blood" the blonde coughed out. The brunette just continued grinning knowing that he was right.

"Yes, yes" the brunette agreed. "And _then_ we can discuss whose bed she warms up"

"Pervert…"

* * *

**Karin: Okay, there you have it. Hope that was good enough for you all.**

**Demyx: How was school Author-chan? **

**Axel: Oh, that's an easy one Demyx, **_**boring**_**. **

**Karin: He's right. It was boring. **

**Axel: Well, what do you expect? Classes about anime? **

**Karin: …maybe…. **

**Demyx: I wanna go to anime classes too! **

**Axel: **_**(sweat drops) **_**okay then…. **

**See ya next time! **


	3. Fear

**Karin: Okay, on to the next chapter! **

**Axel: Anyone have any threes? **

**Demyx: Nope. Gold fish. **

**Karin: Hey! Stop playing gold fish and get over here! **

**Axel: But it's fun!**

**Karin: Yeah, right. **

**(Five minutes later)**

**Karin: Have any fives? **

**Demyx: Darnit (hands Karin the fives) **

**Karin: This **_**IS**_** fun! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Heats. End of story.

**Title: **Crimson Twilight  
**Rating: **T to M  
**Pairings: **Sora/Namine/Roxas, Tifa/Reno, Squall/Kairi/Cloud, Yuffie/Vincent, Axel/Larxene, Hayner/Olette, and others  
**Genres: **Supernatural/Romance  
**Summary: **AU. In the year of 1785, London, she was an ordinary mundane girl overcoming the grief of her parents' deaths. A ghost in the crowd, she was never noticed nor admired upon. However, one night at a party will change everything. One night at a party begins her spiral into a dark obsession between two seductive vampires out for her blood.

**Replies to Reviews from Chapter Two: **

**xXChosenHeartlessByHeartXx- **No, it isn't the Twilight saga. These vampires are different from the Twilight ones. Sorry, it's just that I don't like the vampires in Twilight—I don't like Twilight in general. They're too invincible and unrealistic in my view. Anyway, Axel and Demyx were very pleased to see they have a fan (Axel and Demyx: Thank you!). You have a Japanese Anime club at your school? Lucky; my school won't let us have an anime club—a video game club yes, but an anime club no, which will probably never make sense to me since the administration said yes to video games and no to anime.

**sAppHiRa-hiMe- **thank you so much. Your praises warm my heart. I also like werewolves too. I actually started writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfic involving werewolves. Although it will probably not see the light of day for a while. Still in the thought process you see. Plus, other ideas hold me off from continuing that one. Oh, and sorry about deleting "Aquaphobia". I hope you're not completely mad at me for getting rid of it.

**Crystalsoul Jutsu- **I'm very pleased to see that I have caught your attention despite that it isn't your usual preference. I really enjoyed writing Namine's encounters with Sora and Roxas as well. Your comment about my story deserving more reviews made me smile.

**Angle09- **I love your Sora/Namine story! I was like "Yay! They updated!" when I saw the new--sixth--chapter, pausing from my project just to read it—my mom laughed at me. Ahem, what kind of curse are we talking here? Is it those plague curses where I get to pass it on to others? (laughs) oh well, updating is more fun than getting cursed anyway. Oh! And what luck that you updated again just when I decided to update this one. In fact, it was because of your update--for your seventh chapter--that I wanted to update this because I know you love this story and you have been waiting for an update--I didn't even read your new chapter yet because I really wanted to get this out and I could tell you it's been updated in my review for your awesome story.

**Kayata- **Thank you for the praise—and the advice as well. I really appreciate the quick grammar tips.

**KrysOfSorrow- **Yeah, I share your opinions on yaoi—not disgusted by it, but still don't read it. Glad to see you really like this story so far.

**Andpaopucheesecakes- **Thirty-four years ago? This story takes place in 1785—that's 224 years ago from 2009. However, I will take the whole "exaggerated speech" thing into consideration anyways. Thank you so much for liking my story.

**GoGothGirl- **Really? You like Sora better for once? I love both Sora and Roxas. Thank you for the compliments. Hope you enjoy yourself as this story moves on.

**AswaxSora- **(shudders) Er… this will definitely will not be anywhere near Twilight—I do not like that book at all, sorry— because there will be some twists and turns as well as Namine won't be very submissive to them at all in the future. You're welcome about making your dream come true.

**RIKUS WIFEY- **Thanks.

* * *

**Crimson Twilight**

**Chapter Three: **

**Fear**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Namine Belacqua walked down the cobbled stone road of Fleet Street silently. The cold air of November had settled in causing the young woman to wear a black cloak over her dark grey dress. The hood rested on her shoulders allowing her pale face and frail blonde hair rest on her right shoulder.

Her black flat ballet shoes were light against the cobble stones while her sapphire eyes drifted around to the inhabitants of jolly ol' Fleet Street. Children were playing and laughing together while people went on to their normal business.

It was peaceful. That was the only way the young woman could describe it.

And it was this serene atmosphere that Namine had decided to visit. She needed fresh air and a sense of tranquility to calm her jittery nerves. She's been jumpy since last night she was afraid to admit.

A shudder run up and down her spine eerily like ice as the thoughts of last night came flooding back into her mind. Her paranoia kicking in once more when she looked around her to see if anyone was watching her. To her relief, she spotted no one giving her attention. After all, she was just some girl to them. No one worth needing of their stares.

Still, her mind drifted back to what had happened prior to last night.

**

* * *

**

_Flashback _(Last Evening)

_Namine bid her cousin, aunt, and uncle a good night and proceeded to head off to her room. Her steps were light and quiet throughout the vast halls of the manor. Her dress swished gently while she made her journey. _

_A small yawn escaped her lips when she reached her room. Kairi had decided to visit the market place again today for some shopping and Namine—being the eldest of the two and therefore must look out for the youngest—accompanied her as her escort. It surprised Namine, however, when her cousin commenced dragging her everywhere all over the market. _

_To say it wasn't exhausting was an understatement. In fact, it was a miracle she didn't drop dead on the manor's doorstep. _

Kairi was always more energetic than I was, _Namine reminded herself with a tiny smile. While Namine was practically leaning on the doorframe when they've returned, Kairi was jubilant and bubbly as she was before they set out to the market. _

_But then again, Namine never really spent her days running around the market place purchasing anything that caught her interest. She recalled spending her afternoons reading a book under the oak tree in front of her parents' house or swinging softly on the old wooden swing or even taking strolls in her small agricultural town. _

_No, certainly she had never committed herself to something so tiring as to what Kairi had put her through today. _

_Pushing the door open to her room, Namine let herself give off a smile of amusement of her cousin's joyful nature. Truly Kairi was the light of everything—basking everyone in her warm presence when she appears. Something Namine admired about her cousin. _

_She changed into a simple white night gown with the sleeves stopping a little past her elbows and a modest square neckline. The ends of the night gown reached to her ankles. After she was changed, she brushed her platinum blonde hair and put it in a low braid with some strands hanging loosely as they were too short the fit in the binding. _

Here's hoping that tomorrow will more relaxing, _the blonde thought to herself as she blew out the candle causing the room to engulf in darkness. With that finished, Namine climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her in order to provide her warmth as she slept. _

_It did not take long for Namine to fall asleep—as she was exhausted beyond belief from her daily activities. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she floated around in dreamland not guarding herself at all to the outside world. She was completely vulnerable. _

_And soon Namine Belacqua would learn to regret that as her vulnerability was probably what caused the next chain of events to occur…_

_All was silent in the vast, dark room before a small sound made its presence known. A faint creaking sound—like that of a window being opened slowly—resounded in the silent room yet did not rouse the blonde from her slumber. Slowly but surely, the window drifted open more when the occupant appeared to not have awoken. _

_A sudden cold breeze settled in making Namine shiver. In response, she unconsciously snuggled deeper into the covers in order to keep herself warm. Once that was finished, she laid still unaware of the danger that beheld her. _

_Nimbly, a pair of feet cloaked in black landed swiftly on the floor barely making a sound. The cloak the owner of the feet wore swished slightly from their wearer's movement. A black hood shadowed their face from the outside world. _

_Spotting their target, they crept closer towards the bed where the blonde slept. Containing their labored panting for her smell drunk their senses as they came closer. _

_A glove clad hand reached out towards the slumbering maiden cautiously and brushed some hair out her face gently. But even that action almost drove them over the edge. She was right there. She was completely unarmed. Unguarded. Her pale neck was exposed for the world to see. It was so tempting. So enticing._

_It was too good to resist. _

_Namine squirmed a bit when she felt something wet dripping down the side of her neck. Her eyes cracked open only to snap wide when she saw a figure above her inches away from her neck. _

_They were drooling on her neck. _

_With a startled cry, Namine struggled to get away from the stranger in her bedroom. She was maybe a few feet away before she was yanked back again into the stranger's hold with his arms around her waist in an iron-like grip. _

_It was obvious her captor was male because of his build. Namine quelled the thoughts of her barely existing hormones when she felt his excellent build against her back. She was practically molested for Christ's sake! There's something wrong with women when they find their attacker attractive. _

_Curse Kairi and her romance novels at times… _

_One of his gloved hands covered her mouth. Her muffled screams were of anger and outrage at being treated like this. She was kicking him desperately—and hard—in order to cease his hold on her. She heard him grunt a couple of times in pain, but nonetheless, he did not relinquish his hold. _

_It seemed after the fact that she bit his hand, he had enough of her fighting to get away because the next thing she knew, Namine was slammed against one of the walls in her bedroom and her captor's body pressed against her trapping her. _

_But he didn't stop there. With her wrists held up above her head by his own hands, there was nothing to silence her screams—or at least that's what she thought in triumph—before he did his next move. _

_He kissed her. Hard. _

_His mouth clashed against hers in a fit of heated passion. Her entire body seemed to have shut down at the pure shock at what was happening—not that she could do anything with their bodies pressed tightly together—but that didn't stop her from making muffled screams in protest. He only took that as an advance by pushing his wet tongue inside her mouth exploring its contents like a man who was deprived from water. And damn, he was good at it too! _

_Namine was sure he felt it. Every breath she took causing her body to move against his. Every squirm she tried to fruitlessly commence to help her making them brush against each other. One of his legs was in between hers making their entire position intimate and sensual. _

_One of his hands let go of Namine's writs, but his grip was still firm on her squashing any of her hopes to become free. His now free hand drifted downwards caressing her face and neck before drifting down slowly, yet surely, towards one of her thighs. Her captor—the nerve of him—began massaging her inner thigh despite her dress being in the way. _

_Namine gasped and bit back a moan. Damn it all. Curse this man to the deepest pits of Hell… that is if she didn't send him there herself for doing this. _

_Going for biting his tongue, Namine prepared herself to bite down hard. However, her captor was way ahead of her and slipped his tongue out of her mouth, biting her own bottom lip hard. So hard to the point of drawing a tiny speck of blood. _

_The blonde squeaked in surprise and pain at the sudden bite. Her captor responded to that by smoothing his tongue over where she felt the prick lessening the pain in apology. _

"_Namine? Namine, are you alright in there? I heard some yelling and a lot of noise so I decided to come check on you." It was Kairi who was knocking on the door. _

_Her captor briefly broke the kiss to glare—or what she assumed was a glare because she couldn't see his face under the hood—and growled a little at being interrupted. Meanwhile, Namine was too stunned to answer her cousin. _

_Turning back to her, the cloaked male kissed her quickly with a smirk on his lips as he did so snapping her out of her daze in outrage. The arrogance! _

"_Until next time, _Namine_." he whispered in her ear before disappearing into the night outside her window. Namine sank to the floor and Kairi opened the door in time to see her cousin alone in her room with a horrified expression on her face. _

_That night she spent the night in Kairi's room with the lights on. _

**

* * *

**

_End of Flashback_ (Present Time)

Gulping a bit after recalling the event, her eyes darted over Fleet Street warily before turning to stare straight ahead again. Recalling last night's events was disturbing to say the least. Not only was she assaulted in her own room by a stranger, but there was something else that frightened her more entirely.

The stranger knew her name.

If the stranger knew her name then she was not just some random assault—they have been watching her. Her of all people. And what's worse is that she's not sure how long or even when they were watching her.

It was a stalker. Lovely. Just lovely.

Unconsciously, her fingers went up to her lips to feel the other miniscule dent in her lips that could not be seen by the naked eye. She had two now. One on either side of her bottom lip—completely symmetrical as if one person had bit her with their canines.

It didn't help that the old one she received weeks ago did not lessen or begin to vanish at all. It was like a permanent mark of sorts. While nobody noticed it, _she_ did, and it made it annoying to think about how she got the stupid thing in the first place.

Too engrossed in her annoyed thoughts about a certain brown haired lad who stole her first kiss, the blonde woman didn't notice her about to collide with someone else before it was too late.

"Oof!" she let out as she hit something solid causing her to stumble back. She would've crashed to the ground were it not for the other person grabbing a hold of her arm and steadying her. Namine dusted herself off when the person let go.

"My apologies, miss. Are you all right?" a smooth voice asked her.

"Yes, quite fine. The fault is mine though, I'm afraid." Namine said gazing up at the other person finally. It was a male maybe one or two years older than herself. His long silver hair fell gracefully down his shoulders in a low ponytail resting on his left shoulder. His serious turquoise eyes made Namine feel like he could look into her soul and see all the truth she had to hide. It unnerved her to say the least making her look away from his handsome features.

"It seems we are both at fault then." the male smiled kindly. Namine couldn't help but shyly uplift the corner of her mouth—something even then amazing in itself since she never truly smiled at all because of her grief—back when turning her face towards him again. "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"I have only been here for almost a month—I arrived in time for Halloween." Namine replied. The silver haired man nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable. I was out of town for some business and arrived back only a few days ago. What is you name?"

"Namine Belacqua, Sir." Namine said. This made the male chuckle.

"Please don't call me sir, Ms. Belacqua—it makes me feel old." this made Namine nod, amused inwardly about his easy-to-get-comfortable-in-presence. "My name is Riku Venator."

"Pleasure." Namine replied. "If I have to call you by your name, Mr. Riku, then you should have the same courtesy, don't you think?" Riku gave her a smile.

"It's a pleasure to have the privilege of that honor, Ms. Namine." he bowed slightly. When he was eye contact with her again, he asked, "Would you like to accompany me to one of the bookshops? I would find your company very enjoyable."

Namine's felt her heart sped up at the mention of books. Indeed she needed some new ones because she had spent a lot of her time reading the Heartphilia library books and was almost half way through the collection they owned. It wouldn't be long before she went thought the entire library.

"If you wouldn't mind my obsession for books that is." Namine said.

"A lady who likes to read? That's a rarity in itself." Riku said somewhat shocked, but delighted all the same. "What kind of literature do you like?"

"All kinds, but I enjoy fantasy the most—the creativity of other minds is very interesting to read." Namine explained to Riku who nodded.

"I prefer historical books, but fantasy is good and well I supposed." Riku mused out skeptically. Namine raised an eyebrow at that.

"You don't like fantasy?"

"Well, it's not like I don't like it—I just find it somewhat pointless to write about things that don't exist."

"But it expresses the mind and individual ideas." Namine protested.

"Then perhaps you could indulge me on the genre of fantasy as we go towards the bookshop?" Riku suggested. Namine gave him a glare and took his offered arm.

"Fine then. I hope you brought your ability to comprehend reasons today." and with that, they walked along Fleet Street towards the book store discussing the different aspects of genres unaware of a black bat watching them.

**

* * *

**

"Ugh! Why does the sun have to exist anyway?" asked the brown haired male as they sat in the living room with the fire place going and all the black curtains sealed. The blonde simply sipped his tea.

"I seem to recall a long time ago you enjoyed the sun, Sora." the blonde reminded making the brunette glare at him.

"That was a long time ago. It's different now, Roxas." Sora told the blonde.

"What's with the extra hostility then?" Roxas questioned his companion.

"We can't visit our pet." Sora whined making Roxas's eye twitch.

"If you really wanted to, you could—it's not like we shrivel up and burst into dust as soon as we step into sunlight, you know." Roxas explained. Sora leaned back into the couch sighing dismissively.

"Yeah, but we only get to spend maybe a few hours in the sunlight before we get extremely weak and pass out. Plus, I'm tired during the day because we sleep then." Sora replied to Roxas. "In addition, our pet might spot me and get freaked out—I would be too especially after your little escapade last night in her room." Sora added flatly. Roxas only glared at him.

"How did you know about that?" Roxas inquired suspiciously. Sora only shrugged with a teasing smirk.

"Oh, I just sent a bat familiar after you when you left so suddenly. Why didn't you tell me you were going to visit our pet, hmm? Honestly Roxas, for someone who wants me to be true about what I did with our pet, you sure are a hypocrite in giving me the same common courtesy." Sora ended with a glare at the blonde male. He was not happy of what Roxas had done to Namine last night at all.

Roxas rolled his eyes and sipped some more of his tea while Sora took a bite out of a crumpet off the silver platter laying on the table.

"I'm sorry about not telling you, but believe me when I say I was not planning any of that at all. I just… wanted to see her for a bit, but when I got close enough… my senses were screaming at me to take her."

"To mark her you mean." Sora stated rather than questioned for he too had the same experience with their pet when he was with her the first time. It was a miracle he held himself back from completely claming her when he left his mark. After that, he calmed down knowing the fact that the blonde female belonged to him—that fact made it easier to control his animalistic desire to have her. The blonde haired male nodded at Sora's statement.

"I also tried to bite her, but she woke up before I could even get close to her neck." Roxas continued.

"Ah, your inner beast couldn't help but drool at the fabulous meal he found." Sora smiled with a mix of mocking and sympathy.

"We are the darker side of humans; it would only be natural that we would have a savage beast in us clouding our judgment at times." Roxas told him with a glare.

"True—we are the eviler side of humanity. Their darker emotions are our essence if you will." Sora mused. "Continue." he told the blonde gesturing to continue what he was saying before.

"Surprisingly, she has a lot of fight in her." Roxas winced slightly remembering the many bruises on his legs from her kicking him.

"But of course she wasn't a match for you." Sora interrupted with a smirk knowing full well how strong they could be over her. However, his smirk turned into a worried expression, "I hope you didn't bruise her much with your roughing around. It's no fun if a doll is broken before we actually got to play with her."

"I think the only things I bruised were her pride and her lips." Roxas stated looking embarrassed at the last part. He wasn't ashamed of kissing their pet—no, of course not—but Sora had a tendency to tease the hell out of him.

"So…" Sora drawled out tauntingly. Oh no, here it comes… "Did she taste as good as I said she did?" Sora asked smirking suggestively. Roxas licked his lips as he remembered his lip lock with the female.

"Better—words can't describe how amazing she tasted. Her blood was indeed anything better than I've tasted—even if it was only for a second, I felt myself become drunk with the taste." Roxas explained grinning. To this, Sora pouted.

"No fair, you even got a drop of her blood as well as marking her in the process." Sora whined a little making Roxas shake his head amused and he resumed sipping his tea.

"There's always next time, Sora." Roxas reminded him in order to cheer his companion up. Suddenly, a bat flying in ceased their conversation. The bat swooped down towards them landing on the low table were the tea and crumpets were residing.

"Oh, you're back already? What news do you have of our pet?" Sora asked picking up the platter to keep away from the bat. "Not until you tell us the news." Sora told the bat when he saw the bat look at the crumpets longingly.

The bat then began its screeching to inform its masters about their newfound fascination. As it was nearing the end though, the bat could see its masters' eyes narrowing and a feral growl broke out from Sora's lips while Roxas's teacup was shattered into pieces.

Who had the right to move in on what was theirs? The female belonged to them. They marked her. Who was this person who dared to intrude on their territory?

"It's obviously not another one of us. They would've seen the marks." Roxas stated coldly, but on the inside he was seething. This new development did not sit well with him.

"Unless they were incredibly stupid, but I would have to agree—it's probably a day-walker." Sora observed with narrowed blue eyes, "They really can't see the marks so to them, she's fair game."

"A game they've already lost." Roxas told the brunette. "Nonetheless, it seems we need to take this matter into our own hands."

"By killing him?" Sora asked with an excited glint in his eyes. Oh, what fun they would have ending his life.

"Although that sounds fitting, it would be too suspicious sadly." Roxas said with a tone of disappointment as he too found the activity of killing the day-walker satisfying.

"Then it's our pet then." Sora stated rather than questioned. Roxas nodded. "You know, they say patience is a virtue."

"And the virtue of patience is something neither of us have, Sora."

**

* * *

**

Namine uplifted a corner of her lips a little as Riku had told her about one of his many travels. He was in the middle of a comic incident involving a drunk man thinking Riku was a woman. The silver haired male sounded peeved and a bit embarrassed as he told the story. They were strolling along Fleet Street, which was currently deserted as everyone had packed in for the night.

"With your long hair, I suppose in the drunk man's view, you were a woman." Namine pointed out.

"Yes, but I was wearing men's clothes—shouldn't that be a dead giveaway that I'm male? Besides, there are plenty of men who have long hair." Riku replied to the blonde. "This is the precise reason why I don't drink."

"Not even wine? Forgive me for saying so, but it seems strange that a male would refuse a drop of wine." It was true. Men seemed to enjoy gulping down the stuff. While she was fond of taking a drop or two, her uncle was a whole different story.

"Not at all." Riku said. He then turned his eyes towards the sky. The grey clouds above were darkened to oranges, pinks, blues, and purples mixed in the with grey signifying the sun was retreating—and fast. "It's getting late. Perhaps I am allowed to escort you home, Ms. Namine?"

"I'll be fine. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble. And as a gentleman, I cannot allow a lovely lady such as yourself to walk the streets alone at this time. It's dangerous at night." Riku explained seriously. The "lovely" comment made Namine's cheeks heat up a bit.

"Why would it be dangerous?" she inquired to her companion.

"Night in itself is perilous, Ms. Namine." Riku replied mysteriously as he looked down on her. Since he was taller, Namine had to look up at him. All of a sudden, his turquoise eyes widened. "Ms. Namine, those marks on your bottom lip… did you hurt yourself?"

"Eh?" was Namine's intelligent reply. How could he see them? She was sure only she was the one who was aware of those tiny holes in her bottom lip.

The sky had become dark now. The sun was almost completely down.

"The marks… they look like they came from something sharp." Riku said getting closer to her face making her face heat up at the close contact. An unrelated gentleman in her personal bubble… oh lovely…

The full moon shined through the foggy grey clouds onto them. Her sapphire couldn't help but stare past Riku at the ominous looking object in the now dark blue sky. A nauseating feeling was churning in her stomach—like something bad was to occur.

"Ms. Namine—"Riku never got to finish because the next thing that happened as that he was thrown into a wall letting out a cry of pain and surprise. Namine let out a scream of horror when she saw he was bleeding, but raced over to him to check for the damage.

"Riku? Riku! Say something!" in her panic, she completely forgot the honorific to his name. What did it matter when he was hurt! His head was bleeding but in retrospect, he didn't look to be bad. His breathing was slightly ragged, meaning he could've broken or cracked a rib. Still, other than that, he appeared in acceptable condition despite the bruises on his body.

"Riku…" Namine murmured sorrowfully. It hurt her to see him like this. Even though she had only known him for a couple of hours, he was a good man—even a wonderful friend she considered him to be. She didn't want to lose him like she lost her parents. "Hold on, I'm going to get help." They were in an alleyway—since that's where he landed—but she was sure she could make it to someone's door and get him medical attention.

As she stood to do that task, however, a hoard of bats appeared around her. Letting out a yelp, the blonde covered her head to avoid any bat attacks. Where did all of these bats come from?!

"Namine…" Riku's voice sounded. It was weak, but he was conscious—if barely. Namine gasped and turned to the silver haired male.

"Riku! You're okay!" she turned to the male as she exclaimed in happiness despite her lack of smile. She was relieved—too relieved that she didn't notice the figures that materialized out of some of the bats.

"Hmm, you should've hit him harder." one drawled.

"It's not my fault he's a fighter. Stupid day-walker." the second muttered the last part to himself.

Namine frantically turned around to see who was behind her, but they were quicker and grabbed her towards them in a speedy fashion that made her head spin. She began to struggle relentlessly as they held her to them.

"Let me go! Unhand me you barbarians!" Namine shouted. "Somebody help!" Why was no one coming after all the racket?

"Sorry, but everyone else is currently immobile from sleep." the second said. She could tell he—since it was a male's voice—was smirking under his cloak's hood.

"Bastard…" Riku seethed out weakly. His eyes were becoming unfocused. "Let Namine go." this statement caused the two to stiffen when they heard it.

"_Namine_? On a first name basis I see." the first sneered. "Don't talk as if she's yours, _human_." Namine paled after the first male said his retort. Oh please lord in heaven no.

It was him. The man who came to her room the other night.

"I'm not yours either, you deviant! Unhand me right now! You bastards! You sons of—"she was slammed into the wall before she could finish her tirade. Although not as strong as Riku's force of impact, it still hurt excruciatingly. Sapphire eyes closed in agony and she hissed in pain.

"Pets shouldn't talk to their masters like that." the second one said. He gave her neck a lick making the woman squirm. "It's rude." he then nipped her drawing a bit of blood making Namine whimper. The second male then turned to the first. "Should we leave him here?" he nodded towards the mobiles Riku who was forced to watch the display with angry boiling in his body.

"As much as I would enjoy scattering his flesh and blood across the pavement, it'd be more heartbreaking for him to live with the guilt of losing our pet." the first one replied.

"I'm not your pet!" Namine yelled angrily. Being called that made her feel degraded. The position she was in didn't help her mood either. Her response was the first male taking her hand and biting on it. Namine felt pain shoot through her when she felt two fangs breaking the skin drawing even more blood.

"If you keep being disobedient, then we'll just have to keep punishing you." the first one told her as if he was scolding a child. He licked some more of her blood. "And if that keeps up, who knows what we'll do to you."

The bats around them closed in as Namine tried to reach out towards Riku in fear. Her heart pounded erratically in her chest when she realized she was being taken away by these two dangerous men.

"Ri—"she was cut off when the bats covered her and her kidnappers completely. When the bats dispersed into the night sky, there were no cloaked men.

The lights in Fleet Street's houses flickered on and everyone clambered outside—as if they had indeed heard the entire racket despite their deep slumbers incorporated by the two mysterious men. One called for medical attention when they found the silver haired male. Nevertheless, Riku didn't seem to hear them at all.

Because there was no Namine. She was gone too.

* * *

**Karin: Done! Hope you enjoyed. I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter at last. **

**Axel: Now things are getting interesting. **

**Demyx: Coolness! And please leave a review everyone. They are much appreciated to us. **

**Karin: We hope you had a good read. Bye now! (waves) **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
